


Next Chapter

by NachoDiablo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Anal Sex, Avengers as a Movie Franchise, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Chatting & Messaging, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hard of Hearing Steve Rogers, Harry Potter References, Identity Porn, M/M, Movie theatre sex, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Texting, Top Steve Rogers, Writer Bucky Barnes, explicit art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Bucky’s life is at a bit of a standstill these days as he commits to embracing his inner hermit, brewing the perfect pour-over, and writing popular fanfic for the Avengers movie franchise. When he strikes up a friendship with Steve, the snarky yet earnest fan of his latest fic, he finds himself opening up for the first time in years. Things get more complicated, however, when Bucky realizes that Steve’s more than just an everyday fan of the Avengers. As he and Steve grow closer, Bucky will have to decide whether or not he’s ready to start moving forward again.





	Next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msaether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaether/gifts).



> Thanks to the CapBB mods for running such an awesome event!
> 
> I was blown away by the beautiful artwork that [MsAether](http://mxaether.tumblr.com/) created! Be sure to check them out on Tumblr to see more of their amazing work!
> 
> Thank you [Roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87) for the beta read, advice, and support! <3

Bucky’s mornings these days pretty much always start out the same. Up at seven, no alarm needed. Check phone for new texts (none) and new emails (two spam newsletters and six AO3 comments). Pad across the studio apartment to the kitchen nook (ignore the overflowing laundry basket). Flip on the electric kettle and shove some sourdough in the toaster oven. Set up the mug and pour over for coffee (freshly ground beans, served black).

Once he’s settled back in his bed with breakfast and his Chromebook, Bucky finally feels somewhat functional. He replies to his AO3 comments (no shitty ones today, nice), scrolls through his Tumblr dash (lots of awesome art to queue, score), and checks his inbox (only one creepy anon to delete, whew).

It’s been a year since Bucky stumbled his way into the _Avengers_ fandom. He’d just gotten out of the hospital (minus one arm), and the first three movies had been added to Netflix. He’d quickly become enamored with the snarky superhero squad that routinely saved the world from doom and destruction. After binging all the movies in one go, he’d poked around the internet to see what sort of additional content and theories he could find.

Fifteen hours, two pizzas, and three bags of Sour Patch Kids later, he’d set up a Tumblr account, posted a slew of headcanons and shitposts, and was five thousand words into his first fanfic.

Bucky had been particularly taken with Captain America, the recently-thawed out World War II supersoldier adjusting to all things twenty first century (including tight v-neck tees that _did things_ to Bucky’s heart rate). Cap is kind, brave, and loyal, yet always has time to spare for a sarcastic quip, even whilst fighting off a horde of zombie aliens or taking a beating during an interrogation.

Bucky had been intrigued by the relationship between Cap and the Winter Soldier, the stoic ex-assassin who had gone from being Cap’s nemesis in the first movie to his best friend and constant companion by the third movie. The franchise is now on movie number five, and while the pair is still canonically platonic, Cap’s stubborn faith in the Soldier (even when the Soldier struggles with the aftermath of his brainwashing) and the Soldier’s unwavering devotion to Cap (even when Cap is being reckless) speak of something more complex than mere friendship.

(Bucky knows gay when he sees it, okay?)

The fact that Cap is played by Steve Rogers (an actual angel whose smile caused Bucky to snort Sprite up his nose the first time he saw it in 4K resolution) definitely helped get Bucky’s imagination running wild.

Bucky has somehow become fairly popular online. His fics are routinely recced, he’s got a sizeable amount of followers on Tumblr, and he gets plenty of positive feedback. Bucky doesn’t pay much attention to the numbers, but it makes him happy that so many people enjoy reading the silly stories he spins in his endless free time.

 

**Anon asked:**

_Hi there, love your blog and your writing! Can’t wait for the next update on Coffin Corner! I was just wondering, what do you think WinterCap orders when they go to Starbucks?_

 

Bucky grins as he writes out his response quickly. Over the past two years, he’s gotten pretty good at typing one handed (except for capitalization, fuck the shift key).

 

**AutumnSoldier replied:**

_hi there, thanks so much for reading! new chapter is coming shortly, so stay tuned…_

_cap: acts like he’s not a coffee snob but totally is one. patronizes starbucks under duress only. orders a dark roast pour over (black) to keep that purist vibe. prefers local shops, but also has an unhealthy obsession with the blue bottle chain._

_ws: tries out a different drink every visit. attempts to pick the most complicated drink. claims he does it to horrify cap, but secretly he just enjoys something sweet._

 

A few minutes after he publishes the ask, it pops up again on his dash as a reblog.

 

**HufflepuffCap replied:**

_Bold of you to assume Cap wouldn’t lose his shit over the Clover machine._

 

Bucky snickers as he reads the reply. He started following HufflepuffCap a few weeks ago, after they’d started leaving funny comments on his posts and fics. They don’t post much, and it’s mostly a random collection of queer-friendly shitposts, Harry Potter memes, and husky pup video clips. They also like or reblog nearly all of Bucky’s original posts with snarky tags added.

Impulsively, Bucky reblogs HufflepuffCap’s reply ( _#called out, #where is the lie tho?_ ) and sends them a message.

 

 **AutumnSoldier:** you’re completely right, cap would love a clover machine. unless he’s got smtg better at avengers tower.

 

He doesn’t expect a response right away, but he gets one less than a minute later.

 

 **HufflepuffCap:** Lol fair. I bet Iron Man wouldn’t stand for Starbucks hogging that tech. He probably reverse engineered that Clover and improved it.

 **AutumnSoldier:** he probs has a whole line of avengers machines that he gives away for free just to spite starbucks.

 **HufflepuffCap:** I bet his machines don’t burn the fuck outta the beans either.

 **AutumnSoldier:** a++ marketing slogan tbh. “avengers deer machine: we won’t burn the fuck outta the beans.”

 **HufflepuffCap:** Deer machine?

 **AutumnSoldier:** eh just me being a nerd. white deer love to eat clover.

 **HufflepuffCap:** That’s an even better slogan. “Avenger’s Deer Machine: We Shit Out the Clover.”

 

Coffee dribbles down Bucky’s chin as he bites back a snicker. This guy (girl? other? neither?) is alright. Bucky doesn’t generally interact much with the people who message him on Tumblr beyond a superficial level (although which Ninja Turtle he most identifies with is fairly personal information) but for a brief moment, Bucky’s guard slips and he reaches out again.

 

 **AutumnSoldier:** amazing. i’m bucky btw. he/him, 27. thx for always reblogging my shitty posts lol.

 

He can hear his ma’s voice screeching in his mind about not oversharing on the internet, but it’s not like Bucky’s his legal name. He’s experimented enough to know that all you’ll get when you Google _Bucky_ is mediocre gay porn. Plus if this person’s underage, he doesn’t want to be having awkward conversations about how much they love Bucky’s Kink Bingo collection.

 

 **HufflepuffCap:** Nice to meet you, Bucky! I’m Steve, he/him too, 26. I’m a connoisseur of shitty posts so I can confirm that yours are the shittiest, in the best possible way.

 **AutumnSoldier:** wow, i’m honored.

 **HufflepuffCap:** You should be. Also Coffin Corner is so good?? I don’t even know how or why you decided to write a vampire football player AU but dude. It works.

 **AutumnSoldier:** idk either. i just wanted to do something different, i guess. the first chapter was a joke tbh, but ppl got into it so… here we are 80k words later and counting.

 **HufflepuffCap:** That’s awesome. Your commitment to shitposting has spawned one of the greatest literary works of our time.

 **AutumnSoldier:** -_- are u dragging me right now?

 **HufflepuffCap:** No! Not at all!

 **HufflepuffCap:** Maybe a little ;)

 **AutumnSoldier:** u watch your punk ass mouth ;)

 **HufflepuffCap:** Seriously though, you’re an amazing writer. Your dialogue is so real, and you characterizations are on point. Moreso than a lot of canon fics, honestly.

 

Bucky’s cheeks flush at the praise. He knows he’s not actually that great of a writer (the cringeworthy work in his abandoned drafts folder can confirm that) but it’s nice to hear, regardless.

 

 **AutumnSoldier:** hey now, my fic could be canon. it is neither confirmed nor denied in the avengers movies as to whether or not cap and ws are vampires. or football players either, for that matter. we don’t know what they do in their downtime between movies.

 **HufflepuffCap:** Omg. There’s never been a movie set during football season. You may be on to something.

 **AutumnSoldier:** u knew that off the top of your head? nerd. u must really love these movies.

 **HufflepuffCap:** Eh. Something like that.

 

Bucky frowns to himself. That reply seems unnecessarily cryptic. Before he can ask about it, Steve changes the subject.

 

 **HufflepuffCap:** I hope this isn’t creepy, but I noticed you’re mlm? I think you’ve mentioned it in your personal posts. Sorry if I misread, just wanted to clarify.

 **AutumnSoldier:** yeah man it’s fine, i’m hella gay. i don’t mind talking about it.

 **HufflepuffCap:** Ok whew. Me too, I’m bi actually. I don’t mean to be weird, I just think it’s cool when mlm authors tell mlm stories. Although I obviously appreciate everyone who tells queer stories.

 **AutumnSoldier:** agreed, and don’t worry, i don’t think it’s weird. i only wish cap and ws were a mlm story in canon.

 **HufflepuffCap:** You have no idea how much I wish that too! I’ve tried but

 **HufflepuffCap:** I mean

 **HufflepuffCap:** Well hopefully the fandom support will make the studio asshats more open to the idea, right?

 **HufflepuffCap:** Anyway. I like your take on their dynamic. It’s canon in my book.

 **HufflepuffCap:** Also AutumnSoldier is a cool blog name. :)

 

Bucky doesn’t know what to make of Steve’s ramblings (or the fact that his alleged name is the same as his unattainable crush) but he takes the hint and changes the subject.

 

 **AutumnSoldier:** thx. so is yours, i assume. i don’t know much about harry potter though. isn’t hufflepuff where the loser kids get sorted?

 **HufflepuffCap:** WHAT

 **HufflepuffCap:** Okay 1. Hufflepuff is where the loyal, ride-or-die, no bullshit kids get sorted.

 **HufflepuffCap:** And 2. What do you mean, you don’t know Harry Potter??? Haven’t you read the books?

 **AutumnSoldier:** no? i saw the first couple of movies but i didn’t really get into them. i think i was too old to appreciate them.

 **HufflepuffCap:** OMG Bucky. The movies are nowhere near as good as the books!!!

 **HufflepuffCap:** And you’re never too old for magic! I didn’t start reading them until I was in my 20s. I had a lot of downtime at work and my friend got me hooked on them. They’re incredible!! The movies don’t do them justice.

 **AutumnSoldier:** yeah yeah. every nerd in every fandom claims the books are better than the movies.

 **HufflepuffCap:** Buck, these aren’t claims, these are facts. We have to rectify this. You’ve gotta read them.

 **HufflepuffCap:** I mean, if you want to.

 **HufflepuffCap:** And you want to. Trust me.

 

Bucky isn’t sure whether it’s the dorky enthusiasm or the nickname slip (or both, probably both) that’s got him smiling, but for the first time since the accident, he feels at ease with someone who isn’t a fictional character.

 

 **AutumnSoldier:** alright, you win. guess i do trust you. i’ll give the books a try.

 **AutumnSoldier:** but if this is some elaborate ploy to get me to write a harry potter/avengers crossover, i’m gonna be pissed.

 **HufflepuffCap:** …

 **HufflepuffCap:** ;)

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Bucky’s cursor hovers nervously over the new email in his inbox, announcing that comments have been added to the GoogleDoc housing the latest chapter of _Coffin Corner._ He’s never asked for feedback on his writing before, but this is not just any chapter. It’s the AFC championships. More importantly, it’s the first rimming scene that Bucky’s ever written (a shocking oversight on his part as a smut author).

He’d managed to suck up his pride and ask Steve to take a look at it. They’ve been chatting regularly for a while now. Bucky hadn’t expected Steve to reach out again, but the very next morning, he had woken up to a message from Steve sharing a post with a husky pup flipping over his food dish.

Over the past few weeks, Bucky and Steve have slowly gotten into the routine of chatting every day. Steve seems to keep weird hours at work, but Bucky doesn’t really have much going on right now (or for the past couple of years) so he’s always happy to hear from him. Their conversations cover a variety of topics, from pineapple on pizza (salty and sweet is a classy palate pairing, they both agree) to reincarnation (Bucky’s barely making it through _this_ life, he has no interest in having to live another one all over again) to their darkest, most horrible secrets (Steve is still appalled by Bucky’s admission that he nukes his coffee when it gets cold.)

Bucky takes a deep breath and clicks open the GoogleDoc. He skims the comments quickly, searching for phrases like _wtf is this crap, I hate it_ and _wow, way to let your story go to shit._ He’s quickly overtaken by a fit of giggles, however, when he sees Steve’s notes.

 

_Cap ogling dat WS ass needs to be in every chapter moving forward. Tight football pants are a gift._

_“He said firmly” ← change to “He said, in a voice as firm as his dick.” :P_

_More eye fucking here, please and thank you._

_This debate on vampire feeding ethics could be taught in a college philosophy course tbh._

_Ok so Cap has a hand on each WS ass cheek but also a third hand on WS dick? How many hands do vampires have? Feels like it should be 2._

_Love confessions during rim jobs are underrated. A+ work._

_YAS they’re going to the Super Bowl!!! Best news I’ve had all week!!!_

 

Bucky grins as he opens his Tumblr and shoots Steve a message.

 

 **AutumnSoldier:** thanks so much for reading over the chapter! you think it’s ok to publish?

 **HufflepuffCap:** My pleasure! I really enjoyed it. I don’t know how helpful my comments were, I’m not the best with grammar things. I’ve got a friend who’s great with languages and stuff, I’m sure she’d be willing to look over it if you’re concerned?

 **AutumnSoldier:** nah i’m good. i was more concerned with the flow and feel of the story. your comments were awesome, thank you! and good catch on the extra hands in the smut scene lol. it’s hard to keep track of all the appendages sometimes.

 **HufflepuffCap:** Same as irl, right? ;)

 

Bucky blushes at that comment. He’s been little out of practice (or completely benched) in that department, ever since the accident.

Not that he’d been some playboy before the accident, either. Bucky has had a few casual boyfriends, but he’d always been busy with classes and research, and while he’d never been the type for one night stands, he hadn’t been looking for anything serious, either. He’d figured there would be plenty of time for that later, once he had his doctorate and was on track with his career.

And then the accident happened (and the surgery, and the infection, and the complications, and all sorts of other fun stuff), and by the time Bucky had made it out of the hospital, he’d forgotten how to interact with other humans outside of captivity. It hadn’t ended up mattering, seeing as he’d been left with no one to interact with, anyway.

 

 **AutumnSoldier:** i guess i’ll take your word for it. it’s been awhile for me and

 **AutumnSoldier:** i’m sorta

 **AutumnSoldier:** well i’m kinda

 **AutumnSoldier:** i’m down an appendage already so

 

Bucky freezes as he realizes what he’s just typed. He immediately wishes he could edit Tumblr messages. He hadn’t meant to share that information with Steve (or with anyone, ever again) and now his rambling side-stepping is just coming off as weird.

He quickly closes the chat window and checks his Tumblr ask box, hoping for a distraction. Sure enough, he’s got a new ask that sets his teeth on edge and takes his mind off his own awkwardness.

**Anon asked:**

_hey just wondering if u saw the news that steve rogers is dating natasha romanov? don’t u think its weird that he claims to be bi but only ever dates women? i’d love to know ur thoughts._

 

**AutumnSoldier replied:**

_hi there, thanks for the ask! i don’t follow celebrity gossip much, but i’m happy to share my thoughts:_

_-i think it’s awesome that steve is openly bisexual, period._

_-i don’t know why it’d be weird for a bi dude to date women? that’s kinda the whole point of being bi or pan, you have the capacity to date multiple genders. there’s not a quota to hit for every gender._

_-rumors aren’t news. natasha has been linked to just about every actor in the avengers franchise by now, and steve himself has been very vocal about how shitty it is that the media is so focused on judging the female cast members’ love lives._

_-steve has said many times that he values privacy regarding his personal life, and it’s kinda shitty that people still speculate and gossip when he’s explicitly asked us not to. he’s always been great about supporting his fans, the least we can do is respect his wishes._

 

Once the ask is published, Bucky has time to freak out about what Steve, his Steve, might have responded to his last messages. (Down an appendage, who _says_ that? Steve’s going to think Bucky’s dick fell off or something.) Nervously, he re-opens their chat and scans the new replies from Steve.

 

 **HufflepuffCap:**??

 **HufflepuffCap:** I’m not sure what you mean? Are you ok?

 **HufflepuffCap:** I mean, if you don’t want to elaborate, that’s fine too.

 **HufflepuffCap:** And I don’t really date a lot either at the moment. Work makes things complicated.

 **HufflepuffCap:** Anyway

 **HufflepuffCap:** Oh wow, that ask you just got is… something else.

 **HufflepuffCap:** I like your response though. It’s really kind of you to respect people’s privacy like that. And the stuff you said about bi dudes… it’s appreciated. Thank you.

 **HufflepuffCap:** It means a lot to me. You have no idea.

 

Bucky calms down a little. Steve is giving him an out by (adorkably) changing the subject. What a nerd. (And no, that squishy feeling in Bucky’s stomach is _not_ a reaction to Steve’s thoughtfulness, it is merely his leftover curry digesting.)

 

 **AutumnSoldier:** yeah well, i don’t wanna be a creepy dick, you know? steve rogers is pretty cool about being open with his fans, i don’t wanna take advantage of that.

 **HufflepuffCap:** Not everyone feels that way about celebs.

 **AutumnSoldier:** not everyone can touch their tongue to their nose either. I’m one of a kind :P

 **HufflepuffCap:** No arguments from me there, Buck ;)

 

Bucky grins at the last message. Sometimes he suspects Steve is flirting with him, but it’s hard to tell over chat. Either way, it’s nice to have someone to talk to again. Bucky’s been trending towards hermithood ever since the accident, having drifting out of contact with his friends and family as he focuses on overindulging in pop culture and Diet Dr. Pepper (how’s he supposed to say no to the new strawberry flavor? Impossible.)

 

 **HufflepuffCap:** So I know we don’t really talk about our real life jobs, but

 **HufflepuffCap:** I’ll just say that my day job has me interacting with actors on the regular.

 **HufflepuffCap:** There are some assholes, obviously, but the majority of the folks I work with are down to earth.

 **HufflepuffCap:** I mean, not that they aren’t also assholes at times, lol. But they’re good people.

 

Wow. Bucky’s impressed, both with Steve’s job reveal and with his willingness to share more about his (apparently glamorous) personal life. Bucky decides to suck it up and return the favor.

 

 **AutumnSoldier:** that’s awesome! it’s nice to know there are good-hearted assholes out there amongst the rest of us regular assholes.

 **AutumnSoldier:** and yeah about what i said earlier. i’m missing an arm, actually. lost it in a motorcycle accident a few years back.

 **HufflepuffCap:** Oh wow, I’m sorry Buck.

 **AutumnSoldier:** don’t be, it was my own fault.

 **AutumnSoldier:** i gunned it through a yellow light and got mowed down by a car with faulty breaks.

 **HufflepuffCap:** That doesn’t really sound like it was your fault.

 

Bucky closes his eyes for a moment and wills himself to keep calm. He’s been told that it wasn’t his fault multiple times, but he knows better.

 

 **AutumnSoldier:** it was though. i was reckless, and if i’d have just stopped at the light, the car would’ve missed me. might have been able to slow down or veer off the road or

 **AutumnSoldier:** or something. anything other than what happened.

 **HufflepuffCap:** Or maybe the car would’ve hit someone else. Or exploded into flames. Or ran over a bunch of orphans on their way to volunteer at a food bank. You can’t play the what-if game like that.

 **HufflepuffCap:** People make mistakes and miscalculations all the time. All we can do is try to be decent and make the right choices when we can. And I’m pretty sure that you already do that.

 **HufflepuffCap:** I’m sorry, I’m sure you’ve already heard all this shit before. Doesn’t make it any less true, though.

 

Bucky frowns at his screen. Steve hasn’t changed his mind, really (Bucky’s commitment to self deprecation is impressive) but he does feel better knowing that Steve doesn’t think less of him.

 

 **AutumnSoldier:** thanks. maybe i’ll believe that one day.

 **AutumnSoldier:** that’s why i’m so into the avengers movies. they got me through some rough times when i got out of the hospital.

 **AutumnSoldier:** my family lives in indiana and we’re not really that close anymore. and i was in and out of the hospital for over a year. so by the time i got out for good, i’d basically lost touch with any friends i’d had left. i got into the avengers movies and...

 **AutumnSoldier:** i don’t know, i just really connected with the characters, especially cap, with how brave and loyal and dedicated he is. he’s got his flaws but he’s a good guy through and through. he sticks to his guns and stands up for what he believes in.

 **AutumnSoldier:** and obviously he’s fictional, but still. knowing someone like him is out there, or could be out there

 **AutumnSoldier:** i can’t believe how freaking dumb i sound right now.

 **HufflepuffCap:** It doesn’t sound dumb at all. Nothing you say ever sounds dumb to me, Buck.

 **HufflepuffCap:** Lots of people connect with fictional characters. That’s what makes a good story. Relatable characters are supposed to make you feel things.

 **HufflepuffCap:** I’m sorry that you’ve been alone for so long. But I’m glad you were able to find comfort when you needed it.

 **HufflepuffCap:** And of course, you have me now :)

 **HufflepuffCap:** I’m sorry, is that too

 **HufflepuffCap:** I don’t mean that in a creepy way or something.

 **HufflepuffCap:** Just, I’m happy to be in your life.

 **HufflepuffCap:** As a friend.

 **HufflepuffCap:** I mean… I know we don’t know that much about each other as far as real life details go, but I consider us friends. I feel like… you get me. You’re the person I talk to the most outside of work, to be honest.

 **HufflepuffCap:** This is so embarrassing, I’m shutting up now, I swear.

 

Bucky can’t stop himself from snickering. Steve is _such_ a dork, but he’s so earnest in his cheesiness that Bucky can’t help the way his cheeks (platonically!) heat up as he reads over Steve’s sappy messages.

 

 **AutumnSoldier:** u are the biggest nerd ever but don’t be embarrassed about it. this is old news to me.

 **AutumnSoldier:** i’m not really a social guy these days. i’m sure that’s not a shock or anything but

 **AutumnSoldier:** i consider you a friend too, steve. i like having you around.

 **AutumnSoldier:** although u did get me hooked on these addictive gay wizard books. so i may need to reconsider this friendship.

 **HufflepuffCap:** You’ve only finished the first two books, Buck. You ain’t seen nothing gay yet.

 **AutumnSoldier:** maybe so but in those two books the only straight person i’ve seen has been uncle vernon. wizarding culture is the gayest shit ever.

 **HufflepuffCap:** True that. I’m so excited for you to read book three though! It gets even gayer.

 **AutumnSoldier:** that’s a bold promise, buddy. it better deliver.

 **HufflepuffCap:** Trust me, it will ;)

 

Bucky smirks at the winky face emoji. Steve might be a dork, but he’s Bucky’s dork. It feels silly now when Bucky remembers how nervous he was to tell Steve about the arm thing. Steve may be a little shit, but he’s a good guy. Funny, too. And clever. He makes Bucky feel more comfortable than he has in a long time. (He makes Bucky feel other fluttery things in the pit of his stomach, too, but that’s neither here nor there.)

Bucky opens AO3 in a new tab and uploads the latest chapter of _Coffin Corner_ with a special note at the beginning:

 

_Shout out to HufflepuffCap for reading this chapter through and not dragging me too hard. Feel free to message him on Tumblr about how orgasmically delicious microwaved coffee is._

 

 **HufflepuffCap:** FYI that effing chapter’s been up for fifteen minutes and I already have six asks in my inbox detailing the joys of microwaved coffee.

 **HufflepuffCap:** Holy shit they’re getting graphic. These people really love their coffee. What have you done?

 **HufflepuffCap:** On the other hand, I am now up to 27 followers.

 **AutumnSoldier:** wow, your tumblr fame is on the rise. don’t forget about me when u hit the big time.

 **HufflepuffCap:** New number who dis?

 **AutumnSoldier:** omg that meme is like 40 years old, why are you like this??

 **HufflepuffCap:** You love it.

 **AutumnSoldier:** debatable

 **HufflepuffCap:** And don’t worry, I’d never forget about you, Buck ;)

 **AutumnSoldier:** thanks

 **AutumnSoldier:** you fuckin nerd

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Bucky painstakingly angles his coffee mug so that the rising steam is visible against the fluffy green blanket that’s draped behind it. As he snaps a photo, he makes sure the Yule Log video crackling away on his Netflix is in the background. He grins as he sends the picture to Steve with a text.

 

**coffee is too hot to drink, gotta let it cool off. don’t wanna burn my tongue. :P**

 

Bucky laughs when Steve replies a few minutes later.

 

_Screw you Buck, I’m freezing my nips off and you gotta rub it in like that?? :(_

**not my fault u decided to go to iceland in march.**

_I don’t know that. Maybe you talked my boss into sending me here._

**i would never. but i did personally fuck with the weather to cause that cold front.**

_I wouldn’t doubt it. Your commitment to being a jerk is impressive._

**thx *takes bow***

 

Texting with Steve is new. A few weeks ago when Tumblr messager was being funky and Steve absolutely _had_ to send Bucky a picture of the triple decker burger he was eating (a legitimate emergency), they had exchanged phone numbers. One burger pic had lead to another, and nowadays Bucky finds himself texting nonstop with Steve.

Steve has a Los Angeles area code, but he’s frequently switching time zones, and seems to be up at random hours. He’d mentioned travelling a lot for his job, and had eventually confided that he works on movie sets. Bucky didn’t ask for the details (he’s never been the nosy type) but he likes to imagine that Steve does something cool, like special effects or stunt coordination. Steve often mentions how bored he is, though, so it’s more likely that he works the craft service tables or something equally as thrilling.

Although they frequently exchange pictures of food, weird street signs, cool graffiti, and cute dogs, they’ve never shared selfies of any sort. By this point, Bucky is pretty sure Steve’s not a creeper (not that he leaves his apartment often enough to be creeped on, anyway) and he doesn’t mind the idea of Steve knowing what he looks like.

Still, Steve hasn’t ever sent any personal pictures, and Bucky doesn’t want to be the first one to cross that line. For now, he’s content to send Steve pictures of the alarmingly chubby pigeon who frequents his window ledge and his endless array of Pinterest recipe experimentations.

 

_Too bad you work from home. I can’t return the favor and give you shit on the job. :P_

 

Bucky chews on his lower lip as he reads the text. He hasn’t actually told Steve what he does (or doesn’t do) for work. He knows odds are low that Steve would judge him, but he hasn’t wanted to take the risk. Steve has been opening up a lot more, however, so now seems like as good a time as any to share further details of his (pathetic and stagnant) life.

 

**i wouldn’t exactly call it work. i’d call it the opposite of work, actually. i’m unemployed.**

_Oh? That’s cool, taking a break from the grind. The economy’s shit now anyway. It’s hard to find something worthwhile, even in a place like NYC._

**i don’t know that i’m cool with it, i’m just…**

**well i got some settlement money after the accident since the car breaks were busted. not enough to live on forever, but enough to get by for now.**

 

Bucky waits with bated breath for Steve to reply back with _wow that’s lazy of you_ or _I guess being a drain on society is cool._

 

He’s relieved when Steve’s next text comes through quickly.

 

_That’s good, Buck. I’m glad you’re taken care of while you recover._

 

Bucky rolls his eyes. Steve is too kind for his own good.

 

**nothing to recover from. it’s not like my arm is gonna grow back lol. and i’ve had therapy and stuff already. now i’m just… doing nothing.**

_Not all recovery is physical. And you’re not doing nothing. You’re always writing and reading and doing a ton of other stuff._

**yeah but it’s not real work. i’m not doing anything tangible. i’m just dicking around.**

 

Steve doesn’t reply for a few minutes, and Bucky starts to get nervous. He takes a sip of coffee and curses under his breath as it burns his tongue.

 

_Can I call you?_

 

Bucky’s stomach drops. Steve wants to call him? Who the hell uses the phone to _talk_ these days? Is Steve actually ninety years old?

 

_Is that weird? I’m sorry. It’s just I have to keep taking off my gloves to text and my fingers are going numb._

 

A fair point. Maybe Steve’s not ninety after all.

 

**sure go ahead.**

 

The phone rings three times before Bucky answers.

“Steve?” (Ugh, of course it’s Steve, who else would it be?)

“Hey, Buck.”

Steve’s voice is… wow. Deep, and smooth, and... oddly familiar. Bucky immediately feels heat rising to his cheeks. (Because of the coffee, obviously. There is no other logical explanation.)

“Bucky?”

Shit. Bucky must have spaced for a minute. He takes a breath before replying. “Hey, Steve. Um, what’s up?”

Steve chuckles warmly. “Not much. I’ve got some downtime, but I’ve gotta stay out on set, so I’m trying to keep moving so I don’t freeze my ass off.”

“Good plan,” Bucky says weakly. He’s suddenly forgotten how to communicate with other humans.

“Yeah…” Steve trails off, and Bucky immediately regrets agreeing to a call. It’s much easier to be snarky over text.

“Thanks for letting me call,” Steve says. “It’s… really good to hear your voice, finally. You know, we’ve been talking for awhile, and it’s… it’s nice.”

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees. “Now when you text me dorky rants, I’ll be able to hear them in your voice.”

Steve’s laughter at his (weak) attempt at a joke allows Bucky to relax a little. This is fine. It’s a little more awkward than texting, but it seems to be awkward for both of them, which makes Bucky feel better.

“Look,” Steve says, “I just… I think you’re selling yourself short. With the whole settlement thing. Someone fucked up, and you had to pay the price. It’s only right that you be compensated.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “You sound like one of those lawyers on daytime TV commercials.” (Lies. None of them have a honey-sweet voice like Steve’s.)

“It’s true,” Steve insists. “Think about it, how often does some shitty corporation pay for their mistakes instead of getting off easy? Not often enough, by far. This’ll make the car manufacturer think twice the next time they try to cut corners.”

Bucky frowns. Steve’s irritatingly earnest voice is far too persuasive. “I don’t think… I mean, it’d be different if I was using the money to finish school, or doing _something_ worthwhile. It’s not like you can be a professional fanfic writer.”

“Who cares?” Steve says bluntly. “Just because you can’t make a living doing something doesn’t mean it’s not worth doing. That’s some capitalist bullshit. Things have value even if you don’t make money off them. Your writing brings a lot of joy and positivity to a lot of people, including _you._ That counts for something.”

“I guess so,” says Bucky uncertainly.

“I _know_ so,” Steve replies. “I get a lot of downtime at work, you know. I read a lot, obviously, but I draw a little, too. And it’s nothing great, just doodling, but it’s fun, and it makes my coworkers laugh, and it’s _worth something,_ Buck, even though it’s not paying any bills or changing the world.”

Bucky chews on his lower lip. “You’re right. I know that, it’s just… It’s easier to support other people than it is to support yourself, you know?”

“I know,” agrees Steve with a chuckle (shit, the chuckle is ramping that _voice_ up to an eleven). “That’s why we’ve got friends, right? To keep us in check.”

“Then what do I have you for?” Bucky hopes Steve can hear the teasing (not flirty, just teasing, honestly) note in his voice. “All you do is drag me, you little shit.”

Steve bursts out laughing, and Bucky’s heart does _not_ skip a beat. “That’s part of my charm, jerk. I keep it real.”

“Yeah, real stupid.” Bucky’s laughing now, too. “Thanks, though.”

“Any time,” Steve says (with a smile? It sounds like he’s smiling. Bucky wonders what Steve’s smile looks like).

“Well apparently you’ve got plenty of time, the way you talk about your job,” Bucky says. “Do you ever do any work, or do you just wander around freezing your ass off all day?”

There’s a moment of silence on the line. “Um, about that…”

“Sorry,” Bucky balks, “I didn’t mean to pry--”

“No, no,” Steve interrupts, ”I didn’t mean that. It’s just… well, there _is_ a lot of downtime on movie sets, but I was wondering… I mean, I wanted to mention…”

Steve trails off, and Bucky clears his throat awkwardly. “You gonna finish that thought, or is your brain frozen solid?”

“No, it’s uh, still warm and mushy,” Steve says. “Ugh, why did I say that? I just… well the thing is, you know how the new _Avengers_ movie starts filming next month?”

“Yeah,” Bucky says (every New Yorker knows that, obviously).

“Well, I’m going to be… working on that set.” Steve sounds nervous, for some reason.

Bucky is impressed, but he plays it cool. “Awesome. That’ll be fun, right? Unless the crew is a bunch of assholes, I don’t know.”

“No, I’ve worked with them before, they’re good people,” Steve says. “Um, but you know… _Avengers_ films in New York.”

Bucky isn’t sure where Steve’s going with this for a second before everything clicks together. _Avengers_ films in New York. Steve will be in New York. Bucky lives in New York. Steve and Bucky will be in New York at the same time.

Steve wants to meet Bucky.

(Bucky is proud of himself for keeping a lid on his gay flailing.)

“That’s great,” he says calmly. “Maybe we could meet for coffee or something. Since you always have so much free time at work.”

Bucky hears a small sigh on the other end of the line. “I’d like that,” Steve says softly. “I don’t know where you live, but I’m pretty familiar with the city, so we can meet up wherever’s convenient for you.”

“Well we’ve got a month to figure out the logistics,” Bucky points out. “I’m sure we’ll come up with a plan.” He hesitates before adding, “Um, should we like… exchange selfies at some point? So we know who to stalk in the coffee shop?”

Steve chuckles, and he sounds almost nervous. “I don’t know,” he admits. “You might not wanna meet up if you see my picture first.”

Bucky is confused for a minute, but his (cold, dead) heart melts a little when he realizes what Steve must be insinuating. Steve thinks Bucky won’t like the way he looks, which means Steve _cares_ what Bucky thinks about his looks.

Which means he is totally gay for Bucky.

(Which is great, because by this point Bucky can admit, sames.)

Bucky isn’t fussed about his own appearance. He might be down an arm, but he gives good face, and he takes advantage of the gym in his complex. He doesn’t much care about Steve’s appearance, either. As far as Bucky is concerned, Steve is adorable, no matter what he actually looks like. He decides to give Steve a little encouragement.

“I already know you’re a punk, and I still wanna meet you,” he says playfully. “But we don’t have to exchange pics. I’ll just find something extremely embarrassing for you to wear so I can pick you outta the crowd.”

Steve lets out an exaggerated groan. “I changed my mind,” he says, “I’m going to stay in Iceland.”

“Too late,” Bucky says cheerfully. “You can’t let the Avengers down now.”

“Screw the Avengers,” Steve laughs, “but I won’t let _you_ down, Buck.”

(As if that’s even a possibility.)

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

**_AVENGERS Starts Filming in the Big Apple! Local Manhattanites are being treated to a sampler box of eye candy over the next few months as the fifth movie in the wildly popular franchise begins filming in NYC. Just yesterday, Captain America (Steve Rogers, 26) and the God of Thunder (Thor Odinson, 27) were seen leaving the exclusive La Palestra fitness studio after what we can assume was a sexy, sweaty session. It’s almost enough to get us back into the gym ourselves (but not quite)._ **

 

Bucky wrinkles his nose at the newsfeed on his phone screen. For someone who tries to remain as out of touch with celebrity gossip as possible, he’s still been bombarded with a steady stream of _Avengers_ news for the past two weeks. (The perils of city living, Bucky figures.)

Bucky might love the _Avengers_ characters, but he’s never been overly interested in the lives of the actors themselves. And to be honest, ever since Steve’s work started creeping deeper into their conversations, Bucky has been even more hesitant to pry into the details of the Avengers actors and crew. It feels invasive, somehow.

(Bucky is aware of how ridiculous that sounds, but whatever.)

He checks his phone for texts and grins when he sees that Steve has pinged him just a minute ago.

 

_I’m here. Back left corner. I got you a Costa Rican pour over, black._

_I’m wearing the shirt. :)_

 

Bucky snickers. Turns out that he and Steve both attempt to hit the gym fairly regularly, so Bucky had picked out two shirts with swole wizarding slogans for them to wear as identifiers since Steve was still cagey about exchanging selfies. Although he’s not sure what Steve has to be nervous about, if he goes to the gym as often as he claims. Maybe he’s got a weird looking nose, or an eye patch, or Dumbo ears. (All of which Bucky is certain must look adorable on Steve.)

Once Bucky reaches the coffee shop, he shoves his phone into his back pocket, smooths out his own shirt (Do You Even Leviosa?) and pushes open the door.

He quickly scans the small shop, and in the back left corner his gaze lands on a man sitting alone at a table with two steaming mugs. The man’s hands (which are attached to a pair of _holy shit_ forearms) are folded and resting on the table. He’s hunched forward a little so his face is obscured by the brim of his LA Dodgers baseball cap (but those _shoulders_ are on full display.)

As Bucky walks towards the (built, _so_ built, like how-is-he-real built) man in the corner, he wonders if he’s got the wrong guy. Steve hadn’t seemed like the dudebro type in their conversations, and this guy’s wearing a t-shirt that’s living on borrowed time and a watch that looks like a (probably fake) Rollie.

Just as Bucky’s about to look around for another single guy with two coffees, the possible dudebro looks up. A huge grin spreads across his face as he calls out quietly, “Bucky? Over here!” and Bucky stops dead in his tracks because that dudebro is _Steve._

Not Bucky’s Steve. The _Avengers’_ Steve.

Steve Rogers, world famous actor and professional manwich, is sitting in some no-name coffee shop in a Quidditch is My Cardio t-shirt (complete with golden Snitch), waving Bucky over to the empty seat across from him.

Bucky’s stomach drops to his knees as he calmly and silently has an aneurysm. He has to get out of here, now. He has to turn around and march out that door and go back under his covers for the rest of his (hopefully brief) time on the mortal plane.

And he would do exactly that, except Steve looks so damn _eager,_ with that dorky ass shirt (that Bucky picked out) and that dopey grin (for Bucky, he’s grinning for Bucky), and something in Bucky’s stomach loosens up a tiny bit, long enough for him to assess the situation more thoroughly.

Steve Rogers _is_ Bucky’s Steve. He’s the same person who sends Bucky husky pup gifs and leaves snarky comments on his fics. Steve came here for Bucky, and Bucky’s not going to let him down. Besides, he’s never been the type to get starry-eyed over celebs (outside the confines of his own apartment, that is) and he’s not about to start now.

Bucky gathers up his courage and returns the smile as he makes his way over to the table. “Hey, Steve,” he says as he takes his seat. “Nice to put a face to the name, finally.”

Steve beams as he slides one of the mugs across the table. “Likewise,” he says cheerfully. His cheeks color a bit as his eyes flicker downward. “Um, thanks for coming. And staying. When you saw who I… you know.”

“When I saw that nerd-alert shirt you’ve got on?” Bucky says with a smirk, as if there’s any chance that his choice of attire (including the Rollie, which probably isn’t a fake, Bucky realizes) would ever be the first thing that anyone would notice about Steve.

Steve chuckles and nods towards Bucky. “You’re one to talk. Look at yours! And by the way, _you_ picked them out, jerk.”

Bucky cocks an eyebrow. “You disparaging my excellent taste?”

“Not in the least,” Steve says.

Bucky takes a sip of his coffee. He notices Steve’s eyes flickering to his empty t-shirt sleeve. Their eyes meet and Steve smiles again, more gently this time.

“I’m… I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier,” Steve says slowly. “But I didn’t want to scare you away.”

Bucky shrugs as he puts down his mug. “It’s fine,” he replies. “I get it. It doesn’t matter, anyway.” The corner of his mouth turns up. “And I’m not easy to scare.”

Steve lets out a small, relieved sigh. “I didn’t think you were.”

Steve’s still _looking_ at him, and Bucky’s starting to feel nervous (and gay, _so_ gay, shit) so he quickly changes the subject. “So I finished the third Harry Potter book, and you were right, it’s getting gayer. Sirius and Remus reuniting in the Shrieking Shack… shit, a film about that would sweep the awards at NewFest.”

Steve’s face lights up. “Right? They’re so obviously a couple! ”

“For sure,” Bucky agrees. “I gotta say, though... I disagree with your blog name.”

Steve’s eyes widen. “Oh really?” His voice is teasing. “You don’t think Cap’s a Hufflepuff?”

Bucky shakes his head and takes another sip of coffee. “He’s clearly a Gryffindor. Brave, always does the right thing even if it’s not the most logical thing, doesn’t always think things through. That’s all Cap.”

Steve rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “Well, he’s clever and loose with the rules too, so why not just call him a Slytherin?”

“Why not?” Bucky shoots back. “Still more accurate than Hufflepuff. We haven’t met one bad ass Hufflepuff yet.”

Steve groans and leans his head back. “You need to have patience,” he says in a serious tone. “In the next couple of books you’re about to meet a bunch of bad ass Hufflepuffs.”

Bucky smirks. Steve might be a big shot movie star (with a smile that’s keeping Bucky’s cheeks at a constant and embarrassing shade of pink) but Bucky’s not about to sign off on his opinion when it’s clearly wrong. “Maybe so,” he says, “but Cap’s still a Gryffindor.”

“No way,” Steve says with a grin.

“Agree to disagree,” Bucky says. He takes another sip of his coffee and watches Steve carefully (but not in a creepy way, okay?).

Steve shakes his head with a chuckle. “Sure, Buck,” he says easily. (Bucky does not preen at the way his nickname sounds coming from those perfect lips.)

Bucky takes another sip of coffee and a deep breath. “I should thank you, too,” he says. “For not being weird when you saw the arm. That’s pretty cool of you.”

“It’s not _cool_ of me,” Steve says with a shrug. “It’s just common courtesy, especially when there’s nothing to be weird about.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “You’d think so, but it’s funny how weird people act when they notice it.”

“Believe me,” Steve says dryly. “I know.” He reaches up to his left ear and deftly pulls out a small device. He clasps it firmly between his fingers and holds it up for Bucky to see. Bucky squints at the tiny object, which exactly matches Steve’s skin tone.

Bucky’s eyes widen as he realizes what it is. “You’re deaf?” he asks.

“Hard of hearing,” Steve clarifies as he pops the device back into his ear. “Ever since I was a kid. Used to have these huge honking aids back then. I don’t know which was worse, the way they hurt my ears, or the way people treated me like I wasn’t bright enough to understand anything they were saying anyway.”

“Ugh.” Bucky screws up his nose in disgust. “People are so rude. I get those comments too. Like they think I’m missing my brain and not my arm.”

Steve frowns. “That’s ridiculous. You’re literally a rocket scientist.”

“What?” Bucky bursts into laughter. “No I’m not!”

“Well, you’re an engineer,” Steve insists. “That’s practically the same thing.”

Bucky shakes his head. “I’m not. I’m still in school... I _was_ in school. But I never finished my doctorate.”

“Hmm,” Steve muses. “Where at?”

“Columbia,” Buck says. “I’d just finished my first year when the accident happened.”

“Oh.” Steve stares down at his coffee for a moment before his gaze drifts back up to Bucky. “You ever think about going back?”

(Yes, of course he has, nearly every day.) “No.” Bucky shakes his head. “You only get seven years to finish the program. I’ve already lost more than two. I’d never finish in time.”

Steve’s eyes widen in surprise. “But surely they’d give you an extension? Spending a year in the hospital has to be extenuating circumstances or something.”

“I don’t know,” Buck says as he looks down at the table. “I never asked.”

“I bet they would,” Steve says confidently. “I could ask Tony, if you wanted. He’s got pull with every engineering school in New York.”

“Who’s Tony?” Buck asks, right before he realizes. “Oh. Right. _That_ Tony.”

(Tony Stark. Steve has to be talking about Tony Stark, his billionaire co-star who builds robots and lasers for fun in between filming and partying. Holy shit.)

Steve is chuckling. “Yeah,” he says, _“that_ Tony. He’s an ass, but he’s a great guy. He helped design my hearing aids.”

“Wow,” Bucky says. “The coolest thing a friend ever made me was a friendship bracelet back in eighth grade summer camp. It was five colors though, so it was pretty impressive.”

(Right. Impressive. Not.)

Steve’s cheeks and ears turn an alarming shade of red. “Well, um… speaking of making things for friends…” He twists over (and damn, those obliques are a work of art) to rummage through his backpack, which is slung over the back of his chair. He pulls out a few sheets of heavy paper and hands them to Bucky. “I had some downtime on set and I… I drew some stuff.”

Bucky puts aside his coffee so that he can accept the papers. (Their fingers brush together and Bucky does not notice how warm Steve’s skin is at all.) He lies the drawings down carefully on the table, takes a look at the top one, and nearly bites off his tongue as he tries not to gasp.

A shockingly detailed Cap and Winter Soldier are locked in an embrace. They are in half-discarded football uniforms and their fangs are bared.

Bucky blinks. “Steve,” he says quietly, “is this a scene from _Coffin Corner?”_

“Yeah.” Steve is blushing furiously now. “I was re-reading, and I guess I got inspired.”

Bucky is silent as he shuffles through the pages. There are five drawings in total. The detail in each piece is stunning, and exactly captures the emotions that Bucky had tried to express in each scene. (How can one drawing convey a scene perfectly that took Bucky three thousand words to tell poorly? Unfair.) Bucky can’t believe that someone would be inspired by his silly ramblings to spend this much time and effort on something so beautiful.

“These are amazing,” he says softly. “I can’t believe you drew these!”

“You like them?” Steve’s face is lit up with a hundred-watt smile. He looks anxious and happy and hype all at the same time, and Bucky knows he’s a complete goner. (Shit.)

“I love them,” Bucky declares. “You’re really talented. I can’t thank you enough, these are… They’re perfect.”

“They’re not,” Steve says evenly, “but if you think they’re good, it’s only because they’re based on your work. Which is _also_ amazing, by the way.”

Bucky is torn between telling Steve that _he’s_ the amazing one, and dragging Steve for being a sappy nerd (and grabbing Steve by the collar to kiss him senseless). He’s saved from having to make a decision when Steve clears his throat awkwardly.

“So, I was wondering. Would you be interested in stopping by the set sometime this week? You could meet the other actors, see all the behind the scenes, um… stuff.”

Bucky is slightly taken aback. It’s not that he’s not interested in seeing the Avengers set, it just feels kind of weird, now that he knows Steve as someone other than Cap. He notices that Steve looks a little apprehensive as well (and isn’t that interesting?).

“Honestly?” Bucky says, “not really.”

Steve’s face falls, and Bucky hastens to clarify. “I only meant, um, I really liked meeting you, and spending time with you, and everything, but… I’d prefer to spend more time with Steve, not Cap. If that’s something you’d be into.”

The dopey grin on Steve’s face gives Bucky his answer before Steve says a word. “I’d like that. A lot.”

“Great,” Bucky says lightly, “It’s a date.”

“Is it?” Steve asks quickly.

(Is it? IS IT? How the hell is Bucky supposed to know these things?)

Bucky attempts to be discreet as he takes a deep breath. “Yeah,” he says, “it can be a date. If you want it to be.”

“I definitely want it to be,” Steve says with conviction.

Bucky would mock the elated expression on Steve’s face, but he’s pretty sure he’s wearing one to match.

As they head out of the coffee shop later, Steve moves to walk on Bucky’s right side so that he can casually thread their fingers together. Bucky remains completely calm as he gives Steve’s hand a squeeze.

“I’ll text you later,” Steve says as they linger by the door.

Bucky grins. “Sounds good. Um, I’m going this way, so… I’ll see you later.” (On their date. Their _date._ Holy shit.)

Bucky is proud of himself for being completely chill throughout their whole meeting. That pride takes a bit of a hit, however, when Steve swoops in for a quick kiss before they part.

It’s nothing more than a soft brushing of their lips, but it’s enough to keep Bucky smiling and breathless for the remainder of his commute as he hurries home to write some porn without plot, thanks to his newfound inspiration.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

“Can’t believe you’re going so cliche tonight,” Bucky teases. “Dinner and a movie for a first date? Way to be creative, Rogers.”

Bucky is proud of himself for keeping his shit-talking up to par while he walks down the street holding hands with Steve, as if they’re just two regular dudes and Bucky isn’t already completely gone on this loser that he’s been chatting with for months.

Steve laughs and gives Bucky’s hand a squeeze. “It’s not _cliche,”_ he says, “it’s _classic._ There’s a difference.”

“If that’s what you wanna tell yourself,” Bucky says with a shrug. He eyes Steve warily. “You’re sure you don’t mind this? Being out in public?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Buck,” he says dryly, “this is New York. No one cares. And if they _do_ care, they’re not gonna break their cool and admit it.”

Bucky concedes this point (he’s not going to break his cool, either), but he’s still nervous as Steve leads him into the restaurant. It’s a dark hole-in-the-wall with a flickering neon sign, but the warm smell of freshly baked bread makes Bucky’s mouth water.

The hostess greets Steve with warm familiarity when they enter. Bucky appreciates the fact that she seems unfazed by their entwined hands. She leads them to a rounded corner booth (perfect for sitting close together) and rattles off a few specials as she drops off their menus and fills their water glasses.

Bucky decides on the spinach ravioli (anything noodle-y is a no-go for eating one handed, especially on a date) and a cup of the minestrone. Steve goes with the lasagne and a Caesar salad, and selects a bottle of Sangiovese (Brunello, very classy) for them to share.

As they exchange smiles, snide remarks, and swipes of each other’s food (Steve’s croutons are the first thing to be pilfered), Bucky begins to relax. It’s been a long time since he’s been out on a date, but he and Steve are already so in synch that the transition from texting to talking flows almost effortlessly.

At first, Bucky had been nervous about being noticed (and judged) by the other patrons, but no one in the little restaurant seems to give a shit when Steve whispers dorky jokes into Bucky’s ear, or drops a forkful of lasagne down his shirt. In fact, Bucky’s fairly certain that he notices a few other famous faces among the other diners, but he’s too committed to his chill to gawk and confirm.

He’d quickly moved on to be nervous about other things. Steve is sitting on his left, so they won’t bang elbows while they eat. Steve claims to be ambidextrous, but his left-handed fork maneuverings are just clunky enough to make Bucky skeptical.

Steve hasn’t seemed awkward about Bucky’s (lack of) arm, but he also hasn’t been this up close and personal with it, either. Bucky had stiffened the first time Steve’s shoulder had brushed against his own, but when Steve hadn’t seemed to care, Bucky’s worry had melted away as well.

(And if his ass scoots closer to Steve’s on the bench in retaliation, well, that is neither here nor there.)

By the time they’ve paid (Steve covers the bill, Bucky leaves the tip) and are on their way out the door, Bucky’s more smitten than he’s ever been. So when Steve moves to hold his hand, Bucky gathers up his courage and winds his arm around Steve’s waist instead. And when Steve immediately wraps his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and pulls him in closer, Bucky’s too sprung to be self conscious about Steve’s arm placement.

“This movie better be good,” he says. “I’m picky about my horror flicks.”

“It won’t be,” Steve laughs. “The reviews are terrible. But it’s the only thing playing right now.”

Bucky sighs heavily. “You’re the worst. I just finished Goblet of Fire this morning. I need a pick-me-up after that crap.”

“Crap?” Steve says. “How was it crap? It’s a major turning point in the story!”

Bucky shakes his head. “For one thing, they kill off Cedric, the only badass Hufflepuff we’ve seen so far. And there was a disturbing lack of Remus Lupin.”

“But didn’t you read the end?” Steve protests. “Sirius is going to go _lie low at Lupin’s_ over the summer. You know what that means.”

“No,” Bucky says slyly, “what _does_ it mean? Please enlighten me. In detail.”

Steve blushes furiously. “You’re such a jerk,” he mutters, but he’s smiling.

(Bucky could get used to making Steve blush like that.)

Steve’s prediction of the movie being terrible is probably accurate, seeing as there’s only a handful of people in the theatre. Bucky doesn’t mind, though. He’s still not used to being so social, so the lack of crowds is nice.

He’s surprised by how easily Steve is able to fly under the radar. They’d gotten a few curious looks, and the girl selling the tickets had stared a bit too long at Steve for Bucky’s liking, but Steve hadn’t dropped his arm from Bucky’s shoulders, no matter who was watching.

Their seats are near the back of the theatre, with no one behind them. Bucky tries to tell himself that this isn’t a sign that he should try to make out with Steve during the movie (even though it totally is). As the previews start to roll, Steve tilts his head slightly and sighs happily.

“It’s times like these that I’m grateful for Tony, even though he’s a pain in my ass,” he says. “A lot of hearing aids get funky in theatres. They can’t pick up the sound correctly.” He taps one ear lightly. “These are incredible, though. I can actually hear the dialogue.”

“You might be regretting that later,” Bucky replies, “if the movie’s as bad as you say.”

Steve laughs and gives Bucky’s shoulders a squeeze. “Doesn’t matter how shitty the movie is,” he says in a low voice. “I’m just happy to be here with you.”

Bucky doesn’t reply as he tentatively rests his head against Steve’s shoulder. He doesn’t want to come across as too thirsty (but _come on,_ how’s he supposed to resist?) He bites back a sigh of relief when he feels Steve’s cheek resting gently against the top of his head. Steve might be corny as hell, but Bucky has to agree that no matter how shitty the movie is, the chance to spend two hours pressed against Steve will be worth it.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, however, Bucky is ready to change his tune. “This movie is _abysmal,”_ he hisses. “I’m losing brain cells by the minute, and so are the characters. Why the fuck do they keep running straight into the arms of every zombie they find? The zombies are moving at a snail’s pace! They’re really not that hard to avoid!”

Steve snickers. “And how the hell did they get from DC to New York in an hour? On foot, no less? If they’ve got teleportation powers or something, they should just beam themselves to Hawaii.”

“Tell me the truth,” Bucky whispers, “You picked this movie on purpose, to torture me.”

“I would never,” Steve chuckles against Bucky’s hair.

Bucky feels his heartbeat pick up cadence as he raises his head to meet Steve’s gaze. “Well then,” he says quietly, “you’re clearly just pulling the old horror movie date move. Trying to get fresh with me.”

“Is it working?” Steve’s eyes are dark even as he blushes.

Bucky’s heartbeat stutters for one (extremely gay) moment before he licks his lips and nods. “Yeah. It’s working.”

The theatre is dark, but Steve’s smile is so bright that Bucky’s certain the usher is going to notice. He moves quickly to press their lips together firmly in a slow, sweet kiss that Steve returns eagerly.

Bucky barely notices the armrest digging into his side as he leans into their embrace. He’d always thought of movie theatre make out sessions as sleazy rather than romantic (not that he’s had much experience with them past the tenth grade), but the gentle way Steve cups his face as their kiss deepens is making him reconsider.

Steve might be prone to blushing, but he sure as shit knows what he’s doing with those perfect lips of his. Bucky tries to keep quiet as Steve sucks on his lower lip and runs his thumb along Bucky’s jawline. The content little sigh that slips from Steve’s lips make Bucky want to smirk in satisfaction. He might be out of practice lately, but he’s still got the skills.

He wishes his right arm wasn’t jammed in between his ribs and the seat (his hand is so far from Steve’s ass, it’s a crime). He starts to resent the armrest barricade that blocks him from climbing into Steve’s lap and kicking this PG-13 act up a few ratings.

Maybe it’s good that he’s stuck in his chair, actually. Bucky’s certainly smitten with Steve, but he doesn’t want to come on too strong right away. Steve probably has people throw themselves at him all the time, and besides, he’s got a reputation to maintain, surely he doesn’t want to risk getting caught with his hand on Bucky’s dick--

(Wait a second.)

(Steve’s hand _is_ on Bucky’s dick.)

It takes all of Bucky’s concentration not to come in his pants at the very moment when that thought finally sinks its way fully into his brain.

Steve Rogers, famous movie star and ardent defender of Hufflepuff House, has his hand on the dick of one Bucky Barnes, professional shitposter and caretaker to one alarmingly chubby pigeon.

(No, seriously, Bucky can’t come in his pants, he _can’t,_ but he’s on thin fucking ice right now.)

“Bucky.” Steve’s whisper is breathless between kisses as he palms Bucky through his jeans. “Is this okay?”

Bucky nods wordlessly, but that’s not good enough for Steve, who pulls back with a frown. “You gotta tell me, Buck. Is this okay?” His fingers move to the zipper of Bucky’s jeans. “Can I?”

“Yes, fuck yes,” Buck manages to choke out before he begins to nibble his way down Steve’s neck.

Steve manages to unzip Bucky’s jeans and wrap his hand around the hard length just as Bucky reaches Steve’s collarbone and gives it a sharp suck. They let out matching muffled groans as Steve moves his hand up and down the shaft rhythmically.

Bucky’s torn between wanting _(needing)_ to come, now, immediately, and not wanting to jizz all over his pants. Luckily, Steve has an answer to this dilemma.

“I wanna suck you off,” he whispers into the crook of Bucky’s neck. “Please, Buck, wanna taste you.”

Bucky’s brain nearly short-circuits. “What? We can’t, what if someone-- oh, _shit,_ that feels-- yes, please, _please,_ suck me, fuck--”

Steve doesn’t seem to mind Bucky’s lack of eloquence as he shifts off the seat and sinks to his knees on the sticky floor. Before Bucky can catch his breath (as if he’ll ever breathe normally again after this), Steve’s got his cheeks hollowed around Bucky’s dick, working his tongue against the underside of the head with practiced motions that have Bucky seeing stars in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

Bucky grits his teeth when he comes, his fingers tangled tightly in that fine blond hair, his thighs locked in place by the firm grip of Steve’s hands. He lets out a shaky breath as Steve sucks him clean and then slides smoothly back into his chair. Bucky fumbles with his fly for a minute (Steve sucked all the dexterity right out of him, and it’s a struggle) but thankfully Steve reaches over to assist, and Bucky manages to get his dick tucked back into his pants without snagging on the zipper.

He’s still sticky, a little sweaty, and he badly needs to adjust his boxers, but Bucky hasn’t felt this fucking awesome in a long time. Sure, he might not be a hundred percent convinced that this isn’t some intense fantasy dreamworld come to life, but if it is, he’s more than happy to ride it out and never wake up.

He turns to Steve, and leans in for another kiss. “That was… wow.”

“I thought so, too,” Steve whispers with a soft smile. “You’re gorgeous when you come… I think. It’s pretty dark in here.”

Bucky snickers and rests their foreheads together. “Well maybe you’ll find out for sure one day. I’d love to return the favor, but I don’t know if I can maneuver--”

They both jump as an usher enters the theatre and begins to walk along the aisles. He slows conspicuously as he reaches Bucky and Steve’s row, and Bucky quickly sends a prayer of thanks to the public booty gods for their fortunate timing.

“Whoa!” Steve says loudly. “That was intense!” He gestures towards the screen, where a cheesy jump scare that wouldn’t have startled a five year old has just flashed across the screen.

Steve looks over at the usher and grins sheepishly (like the little shit he _so_ is). “Sorry,” he stage whispers. “I’m just _really_ into the movie.”

Bucky presses his face against Steve’s shoulder and shakes with silent laughter. The usher says nothing as he heaves a sigh and makes his way back to the theatre exit.

Steve glances back at Bucky and clears his throat. “You know,” he says in a low voice, “if you wanted to return the favor, we could head back to my hotel.”

Bucky blinks. “Your hotel? Won’t people see us?”

Steve shakes his head. “No, I mean my real hotel, not the one the press thinks I’m staying at. No one will bother us there. And um… you could stay for breakfast. If you wanted.”

Bucky doesn’t reply as he chews on his lower lip and (very calmly) freaks the fuck out. All this talk of sleepovers and breakfasts is turning this (very amazing) dream into a (slightly scary) reality.

“Look,” Steve whispers. “I’m not… I don’t do this… well I _do,_ but… lately…” He pauses and takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “This doesn’t have to be anything serious, not yet, but it’s not casual. For me. I like you. A lot.”

(FUCK.)

Steve likes Bucky. A lot. Bucky could play it cool, or pretend (ha!) to be flustered, but one look at the soft expression on Steve’s face has Bucky answering honestly.

“I like you, too,” he says, “a helluva lot.” He glances back at the screen and grins slyly. “But let’s wait til the movie’s over. I can tell you’re getting really into it.”

Steve snickers. “Yeah, it’s riveting. All this heteronormative romance is making me swoon.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “That’s not his love interest, that’s his mom.”

Steve looks genuinely surprised. “What the hell? They’re practically the same age!”

Bucky shrugs. “That’s Hollywood misogyny, man. I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Seems like you’re the one who’s into the movie,” Steve teases.

Bucky twists his arm so that he can grab Steve’s hand and give it a squeeze. “On second thought, I can catch the ending on Netflix. I’m ready to go, if you are.”

Steve brushes his lips across Bucky’s forehead. “Yeah,” he says, “I’m ready.”

Bucky’s actually not sure if he _is_ ready for everything that might come next, but for the first time in a long time, he’s willing to try and find out.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

**_HOT NEW COUPLE ALERT! Sharon Carter, 25, was spotted canoodling with Steve Rogers, 26, on the set of the new Avengers movie that’s currently filing in NYC. Marvel Studios PR says the two are just good friends who met on set while Carter films a cameo, but our sources suggest there may be a more intimate relationship._ **

 

**_He might play the wholesome nice-guy Captain America on-screen, but Steve Rogers has been spotted making the rounds at several night clubs over the last few weeks. Is he just blowing off some steam during Avengers 6 filming, or is one of the multiple lovely ladies he’s been chatting with keeping him occupied?_ **

 

**_BLIND GOSSIP ITEM: Which sultry Sokovian starlette has captured the heart of an all-American star? This newcomer to a wildly popular franchise might be on the younger side, but she’s wise in the ways that matter (wink wonk), or so their co-stars whisper behind closed trailer doors._ **

 

Bucky frowns as he scrolls through the newsfeed on his phone. Ever since _Avengers 6_ started filming, Steve has been linked to just about every single (and not-so-single) female that he speaks to for more than five minutes. Bucky tries to avoid the gossip, but once in a while, a news bite slips through his filter.

(And fine, maybe Bucky tortures himself occasionally and seeks out the gossip.)

Bucky’s not sure why it bothers him. He knows it’s not real. Steve might have to make a few PR appearances, and he spends time out and about with his coworkers after filming (he’s allowed to have _friends,_ for fuck’s sake), but for the past month, he’s come home to Bucky every night.

Well, not “come home” in the _we live together_ sense, more like _we take turns crashing at each other’s place, burning Pinterest recipes, bingeing Netflix, and passing out on the couch after Bucky rides Steve senseless_ sort of thing. Which, as far as Bucky is concerned, is hella romantic.

The real reason he’s peeved (or so he tells himself) is the way Steve is always paired up with women in these speculative stories. He knows that Steve’s dated people of various genders, and since Steve is openly bisexual, it irks Bucky when the press plays up Steve as some sort of relentless ladies-only man. Straight culture is personally attacking Bucky’s boyfriend, so it is only natural that Bucky should be offended on his behalf.

Bucky takes a moment to pause his brooding and smile at the thought of Steve being his boyfriend. Which he is. About a week after their first sleepover, Steve (looking adorable as hell with messy hair and that dorky Snitch t-shirt) had blurted out the _what are we_ question over pancakes.

Bucky had pretended to consider the question for a moment too long. Steve had noticed the shit-eating grin spreading across Bucky’s face, however, and had tackled him to the ground and sprayed whipped cream on the tip of Bucky’s nose in (admittedly fair) retaliation for his jackassery.

Inhaling a faceful of whipped cream was an easy price to pay in exchange for the elated expression that lit up Steve’s face once the boyfriend title was confirmed.

Bucky closes his browser, and grins when he sees a text from Steve pop up.

 

_On my way to your place. I picked up the Thai food. Ms. Susri says hi._

**nice. did your baby blues get us extra chicken satay?**

_-_-_

**that’s a yes. :D**

_I’m eating all the satay before I get to your place._

**brb deadbolting the door.**

_ლ(▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ლ)_

**< 3**

 

Bucky snickers as he drags himself off the bed and rummages through his kitchenette for plates and utensils. The first time they’d ventured out to the little Thai place down the street from Bucky’s apartment, the smiling woman who owned the place had gone a bit starry eyed over Steve.

Steve had been wary at first, but it turns out that she’s a big fan of some low-budget indie flick Steve had done right before he’d been cast in _Avengers._ Ms. Susri had been very polite when she’d complimented Steve’s acting and expressed her hope that he was enjoying his newfound success ( _and your adorable boyfriend,_ which Bucky had appreciated). She hadn’t brought it up again, but somehow they always end up with extra treats in their takeout box whenever Steve is the one picking up.

Steve doesn’t knock when he enters the apartment. He places the takeout box on the table and pulls Bucky in for a quick kiss (and an ass grab). They’re both hungry, however, so they rush to get seated at the table and load up their plates.

“Mmmm,” Steve says with his mouth full of green curry. “This hits the spot. Today’s interview was so annoying. You have to watch it tonight on YouTube, Sam got in some sick burns.”

“He always does,” Bucky points out. “He’s definitely the funniest cast member. Present company included.”

“No arguments there,” Steve chuckles. “How was your day?”

“Pretty good,” Bucky says as he snatches the last satay. “I got a lot of really nice comments on _Coffin Corner._ Thanks for letting me post some of the art you made. People love it.”

“I know,” Steve boasts. “I’m up to sixty-seven followers on Tumblr. Once I hit sixty-nine, I’ll know I made it.”

“Woohoo!” Bucky laughs. “That’s an important milestone. After that, on to four-twenty. After that, who cares?”

“Well, then there’s sixty-nine sixty-nine,” Steve smirks, “but I’m pretty sure that’s a pipe dream for me.”

“You never know,” Bucky says with a smile.

Steve grins and snags a piece of tofu from Bucky’s plate. “So,” he says in a forced casual tone (that Bucky can tell is complete bullshit). “What are you up to tomorrow?”

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Oh you know, the usual. Hop a flight to Vegas, blow all my money, then trick some high roller into a sugar daddy marriage.”

Steve taps his fork on the edge of his plate. “So you’ll be free for dinner, then?”

Bucky narrows his eyes. “Dinner with whom?”

“Well…” Steve says, “Nat and Sam want to hang out. And I thought it might be cool if you came along.”

Bucky looks down at his plate and sighs. Steve occasionally tries to convince Bucky to come out and meet his costars, but Bucky always declines. “Why would you want me to come along? You know I’m not into all that movie star crap.” He shovels an excessively large bite of rice and curry into his mouth.

“Buck,” Steve says gently, “Nat and Sam are’t _movie star crap._ They’re my friends.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “They’re your costars. Your world-famous costars.”

(He knows he’s being stubborn, but the knot in his stomach doesn’t care.)

“They’re my _coworkers,”_ Steve says firmly, “and they’re also my two closest friends, besides you. They’re part of _my_ life, too, not just Cap’s.”

Bucky doesn’t answer as he puts down his fork and swallows (and tries not to choke). He wonders if he should come up with a change of topic, or if Steve will just let the subject drop if Bucky stays quiet long enough.

Evidently, Bucky’s silence speaks volumes. Steve frowns at him. “Why are you so averse to meeting them?”

Bucky shrugs. “I’m not. I just… I don’t want to.”

Steve shakes his head. “That’s not an answer.”

“Well it’s the only one I have,” Bucky snaps.

“It’s a dumb answer, then,” Steve says mulishly. “I get it, you see past the acting shit. That’s awesome, and I appreciate it. But acting and fame are still a part of my life, and you can’t avoid it forever.”

(Bullshit. Bucky has avoided real life for the past two years, he can certainly continue to do so indefinitely.)

Bucky stands up, grabs his plate, and stalks to the sink. “I’m not avoiding anything,” he lies. “It’s just… I like what we have. I don’t want things to change.”

“Of course things are gonna change,” Steve argues as he gets up from the table. “Things always change. That’s how life works. I’m not asking you to go public with a grand declaration or anything, I’m just tired of keeping you separate from the rest of my life!”

Bucky says nothing as he angrily dumps his leftovers down the garbage disposal. He wants to say something dramatic like _if you’re unhappy with me you can leave_ or _I’m sorry I’m not a kiss-ass fan who does whatever you want_ but those aren’t the real issues, and he knows it.

He hears Steve sigh and walk over behind him. Two warm, strong arms wind their way around his waist. “I’m sorry if I upset you,” Steve murmurs against the back of Bucky’s head. “I know we’ve only been dating a few weeks officially, but we’ve known each other for months. I just… I don’t want to pressure you, but I worry that you’re not as invested in this as I am, not yet. Which is fine, I can wait, but--”

Bucky turns sharply to face Steve. “It’s not-- I _am_ invested!” He reaches up to cup Steve’s cheek. “It’s not about you at all. Shit, Steve, you’re… I’m scared, okay?”

(Scared? Where the hell did that come from?)

Steve’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline. “Scared of what?”

Bucky averts his eyes. “It’s just… Okay, fine, I meet Sam and Nat, and then what? I meet your other friends, start hanging out with them more, then it’s only a matter of time until someone leaks to the press, and then all of a sudden it’s ‘why’s Steve dating some unemployed loser’ and ‘why can’t that Bucky guy get his hair right’ and ‘here’s a photo of Steve’s boyfriend in sixth grade with frosted tips’ and I just… I can’t deal with that, okay?”

“Frosted tips?” Steve snickers as he pulls Bucky closer. “Were those even in style when we were kids?”

Bucky growls and bites back a smile. “They were in Indiana, you punk!” (A lie, but Steve doesn’t need to know that.) He sighs and moves his hand to rest on Steve’s chest. “Besides, it’s not really about _me._ It’d be the same no matter who you date. I could be a millionaire philanthropist working on the cure for cancer and I still wouldn’t be good enough for you, according to your fans.”

“Fuck them,” Steve says bluntly. “Anyone who’d judge you like that isn’t a fan I care about. I love you, and that’s all that matters.”

Bucky blinks. Steve loves him?

(Holy shit.)

(Sames.)

(SAMES!)

Bucky takes a deep breath and acts like he’s not on the cusp of exploding. “I love you too,” he says, “but I’m still scared. When our relationship comes out eventually, it’s going to be a hassle for you too, you know. There could be a lot of blowback, and I don’t know if I’m worth all the--”

“You’re worth everything to me,” Steve says firmly. He pulls Bucky closer and leans in for a kiss. “You _are,_ and I want… I want _everything_ with you. Not right away but…”

Steve sighs and rests their foreheads together. “Look. I need to know. If you don’t want this, if you don’t want to move forward, then that’s fine. I understand. But if you _do_ want this, and you’re just nervous, then that’s a whole different thing, and you have _tell_ me, Buck, and I can back off a little. I’m not a mind reader. Tell me what you want.”

Bucky’s heart is beating so fast he’s sure it’s about to explode out of his chest. He closes his eyes and tries to think. Of _course_ he wants Steve. (What sort of idiot wouldn’t?) That’s not the issue. Hell, even Bucky’s worries about backlash aren’t the real issue, if he’s being honest with himself (which he is, for the first time in years).

The real issue is whether or not Bucky is ready to stop being stagnant and start moving forward.

And Bucky’s not sure if he has an answer to that just yet.

But then he meets Steve’s gaze, and those bright blue eyes guarded by lacey lashes remind him that he’s had the answer all along.

“I want _you,”_ he says decisively. “I want you, but I need more time for… everything. I’ll meet Sam and Nat, but other than that… I’ll need to take things slow.”

Steve grins happily and swoops in to capture Bucky’s lips in a searing kiss. “I can work with that,” he says. “We can go at your pace. I love you, jerk.”

“I know,” Bucky says giddily. “I love your punk ass, too.”

As they exchange curry-flavored kisses against the sink, Bucky still feels apprehensive. He worries about what could go wrong, what sorts of sticky situations could arise as he and Steve move forward as a couple.

Bucky hasn’t worried about the future in a long time. He kinda likes it.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

**_Epilogue - Three Months Later_ **

 

Bucky’s mornings these days pretty much always start out the same. Up at seven, no alarm needed. Check phone for new texts (his sister Becca sent him a string of tipsy texts from the bar last night) and new emails (six new comments on _Avengers: Age of Thestrals,_ his current Harry Potter/Avengers crossover WIP, and one email confirming a meeting with his old advisor at Columbia). Think about getting the coffee started, decide to stay in bed and listen to Steve snore for a few more minutes instead.

He curls his back against Steve’s chest and grins as he re-reads the latest interview that Sam and Natasha sent in their group chat (along with snarky quips and kissy faces).

 

**_Steve Rogers may be a box office superstar, but Brooklyn’s boy next door has recently announced that once his current project (Avengers 6) is finished filming, he’ll be taking a break from his jet-setting lifestyle to spend some time in New York working on new projects a bit closer to home._ **

**_Rogers, 26, and his Avengers co-star Tony Stark, 38, have announced their intentions to launch a to-be-named charity that will focus on developing high-tech accessibility aids. Rogers and Stark plan to partner with local hospitals and health advocacy groups to ensure that their products will be available at little to no cost to those who need them._ **

**_“I haven’t always been in the best health, but I’ve been very fortunate in my treatment options,” says Rogers, who was one of the first to test out Stark’s tech in the form of hearing aids that he wears daily. “Tony and I are excited to be sharing our ideas with people who haven’t been so lucky.”_ **

**_When asked if this means he’ll be giving up acting, Rogers laughs and shakes his head. “Acting has always been one of my passions. I won’t be giving it up any time soon, but there are plenty of opportunities right here in New York that I look forward to exploring.”_ **

**_Rogers will neither confirm nor deny the rumors that he’s been offered several Broadway roles. One thing he will confirm, however, is that his current relationship is still going strong. Rogers has been openly bisexual for the past four years, and though he has been linked in the press with a variety of people during that time, last month was the first time he has ever confirmed a relationship._ **

**_“Being able to see my boyfriend every day is definitely a selling point for New York,” he says. “He’s always been supportive of my work, but I’ve grown spoiled spending so much time with him during Avengers filming.”_ **

**_Rogers still won’t confirm said boyfriend’s identity, stating that they prefer to fly under the radar for now. “He’s not in the business,” Rogers confides, “and we value our privacy. I’m very grateful to all my fans for respecting our wishes so far.”_ **

**_We did ask him if his current squeeze is as smoking hot as he is, and Rogers was quick to affirm this. “He’s adorable,” Rogers admits, “but he’s also brilliant, kind, and strong. He’s a writer, and I’m blown away by his creativity and humor, and--”_ **

**_Rogers declined to elaborate further, but the intense blush and proud smile on his face speak volumes as to how smitten he is with this mysterious man._ **

 

Bucky smirks as he puts his phone back on the bedside table. His boyfriend might be the biggest dork ever, but Bucky loves him anyway. (And honestly, he’s in no position to judge someone for being a  love-struck loser, now, is he?)

Steve mumbles and shifts in his sleep. Bucky takes the opportunity to gently press Steve onto his back and shimmy his way down the bed. He pauses for a moment, taking in the sight of Steve’s peaceful face, sleep-tousled hair, and snuffly snores before moving to take Steve’s half-hard dick in his hand (sleeping in the buff has its perks).

Steve lets out a muffled moan as Bucky works his hand up and down the shaft, shifting his weight to his knees so he can bend down and lick slowly around the tip. (Who knew an active sex life would be such good physical therapy for doing things one-armed?)

As Bucky takes the head of Steve’s dick into his mouth and hollows out his cheeks, Steve’s eyelids flutter open. He looks confused for a moment before his gaze meets Bucky’s and his eyes widen in surprise.

Bucky pulls off Steve’s dick with an obscene pop. “Good morning,” he says with a cheeky grin. He makes sure to speak clearly so Steve can see his lips, since his hearing aids aren’t in just yet. “Your snores were so damn sexy, I just couldn’t help myself.”

Steve growls and pulls Bucky up towards his face for a slow, sleepy kiss (even Steve’s morning breath is delicious, how unfair). “I don’t snore, you jerk.”

“Do too,” Bucky insists, “and it’s super hot.”

Steve laughs against Bucky’s neck. “You’re biased.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “When have I ever humored you to stroke your ego? Only facts here, Rogers.”

“Well, that’s true,” says Steve. He moves his hands down to cup Bucky’s ass. “Here are some more facts, then. Your ass is perfect, and so’s your dumb face.” He presses a light kiss to Bucky’s nose and gives his (perfect, as confirmed by Steve) ass a squeeze. “Can’t believe I get to wake up to this every morning. M’the luckiest guy in the city.”

Bucky shivers as Steve’s fingers creep steadily lower. “Well I’m the luckiest guy in the state,” he whispers in a husky voice, “waking up to next to you.” He gasps as Steve rubs his dick against Bucky’s ass. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. So much.”

They only manage to make out for a few more minutes before Steve’s grasping desperately at the bedside table in search of the lube. He slicks himself up and circles Bucky’s hole with his fingers before gently guiding Bucky onto the head of his dick.

Bucky moans as he feels Steve enter him slowly. He angles his hips as he takes Steve in, inch by excruciatingly slow inch. Once he’s fully seated, he adjusts his angle and moves his hips in a cadence that makes Steve’s eyes roll back into his head.

“Fuck, baby.” Steve’s fingers dig into Bucky’s hips. “You feel so…” He trails off as Bucky picks up the pace and grinds down against him.

Bucky loves watching Steve come apart beneath him, loves feeling that possessive grip of fingers against his skin. Bucky’s still (slowly and gradually, thanks to Steve’s endless patience and his coworkers’ fiercely loyal discretion) getting used to the realities of dating Steve Rogers, A-list celebrity. But right here, right now, tangled in the Batman sheets they picked up at the Goodwill down the street, they’re just Bucky and Steve.

And in the world of Bucky and Steve, Bucky’s the one who’s currently blowing Steve’s (slightly still sleep-addled) mind. Steve looks up at Bucky with dark eyes and kiss-bruised lips, and Bucky doesn’t even try to suppress a smirk at how wrecked Steve looks (because of _him_ ).

The cocky grin is wiped from his face, however, when Steve starts thrusting upwards, with his dick angled to hit Bucky’s prostate with unerring accuracy.

“Fuck,” Bucky chokes out, “yes, right there, oh _fuck,_ baby…” He falls forward, thankfully managing to steady himself against the headboard rather than crash teeth-first into Steve’s face. (Bucky’s never tried out the pain thing in the bedroom, and that seems like a poor way to start experimenting.)

“It’s okay, baby.” Steve’s voice is low and soothing as he supports Bucky’s hips. “I got you. You’re good. Fuck, you’re perfect. Every time.”

Bucky wants to reach down and jerk himself off in time to Steve’s thrusts, but even in his dickmatized state, he realizes that maintaining his balance is essential. It turns out to be a moot point as Steve presses his heels into the bed and thrusts upwards with increased force. Bucky gasps as he comes, splattering across Steve’s stomach and clenching his ass around Steve’s dick.

Steve grits his teeth and follows not long after, pulling Bucky’s hips closer as he pulses inside him. They both breathe heavily as they pull apart and settle into a soft embrace for a moment, with Bucky pressed stickily to Steve’s side.

Bucky groans against Steve’s chest. “You didn’t put out the new box of tissues, did you?”

“No,” Steve admits in a breathless tone. “I forgot. It’s fine, we can just jump in the shower.”

(It’s not _fine,_ not when it means Bucky will have to leave the snuggly warmth of Steve’s side.)

“Mmmph,” Bucky grumbles. “Showering is a commitment to starting the day. I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“What time is it?” Steve asks. “We’re supposed to meet Sam and Nat for brunch at eleven.”

“Ugh.” Bucky makes an exaggeratedly pained face. “We’re not gonna eat ‘til eleven? Brunch is the worst. It’s not even eight o’clock yet. I’ll never make it that long without food.”

Steve kisses Bucky’s forehead with a chuckle. “You’ll be fine. We’ll have a snack after we shower.” He runs a firm hand over Bucky’s hip. “C’mon, Buck. I’ve gotta get you cleaned up and caffeinated before you go all grumpy on me.”

Bucky scoffs as he reluctantly gets to his feet. “Right, like _I’m_ the grumpy one in the mornings. Two days ago you copped attitude with the pigeon on my window ledge for looking at you funny.”

“He was being a judgy little shit,” Steve laughs. He stands up and stretches before padding towards the bathroom. Bucky stares blatantly at his ass as he stands in the doorway and looks over his shoulder. “Hurry up, Buck, before I use up the last of your Lush shower jelly on my own.”

(An empty threat. Steve knows better than to touch Bucky’s bath stuff without written consent.)

Bucky doesn’t reply as he watches Steve turn on the shower. He’d given up on choosing one of the many snarky comebacks that had come to mind once he noticed that Steve’s dick was still at half-mast. He hurries to follow Steve into the bathroom, making sure to shut the door tightly behind them.

(After all, Steve _did_ promise him a snack.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading! You can find me on [Tumblr](https://samstevebuckyhq.tumblr.com/) flailing over all things MCU. A rebloggable link to the fic can be found [here!](https://samstevebuckyhq.tumblr.com/post/179389416456/next-chapter-author-stucky4breakfast-ao3)


End file.
